A Shocking Revelation
by VictorNikkiFan
Summary: As Nick is at the hospital with his family, Phyllis is going through paperwork and finds a shocking letter. How is this letter going to effect her and Nick's marriage?


**A SHOCKING REVELATION:**

As news gets around of the birth of Victor and Nikki's babies; Phyllis is in the tack house going through some paperwork. She comes across the envelope with the DNA test of Summer. She opens up the envelope and reads the contents and throws the paper on the ground. Nick walks in and she just stares at him. He walks up to her and says, "Hey babe, I have a new brother and sister and we have a new niece." Phyllis, "yeah, Ok." Nick says, "What's the matter?" Phyllis yells, "How could you do this to me, how could you lie to me the last two years?" Nick says, "What in the hell are you talking about?" Phyllis getting angrier says, "You lied about Summer to me and to Jack. All along you knew who the father was and made us all believe that it was you. When all along you knew her father wasn't you but Jack's. Why would you do this?" Nick states, "Sit down and I'll explain it to you." "No I don't want an explanation. I want you to know that Summer and I are leaving and I will be telling the truth to Jack", Phyllis says. Phyllis picks Summer up and takes their bags and leaves the tack house.

As Jack is reading the newspaper and drinking his coffee he sees the article in the newspaper, "Genoa City's Royal Couple Gives Birth to Twins." Jack quickly puts the paper down as he sees Ashley coming into the room. She says, "Good Morning, Jackie." Good Morning Ash, says Jack. "What are you reading in the newspaper?" Jack says, "I don't think you'll want to read this." Ashley takes the paper and reads the headlines. She says, "Well he got rid of two children to replace them with his 'real' children." Jack says, "Ash, Abby and Adam were never his children. You should be thankful that you aren't still involved with the 'mustache." Ashley states, "I'm very happy Abby and I can finally have a good life and not be involved with those two ever again. You know Jackie, it's funny I thought I was so in love with him; while the whole time there's only been one woman he has only truly loved. Now they can have their happy life with their children besides them."

All of a sudden, there's a knock at the door. Jack goes and answers it and sees Phyllis and Summer standing there. He lets them in and Phyllis tells him she has some shocking information she needs to tell him. Ashley tells Jack she's going to go to the office. Ashley leaves and Jack tells Phyllis to sit down. Phyllis pulls out a piece of paper from her briefcase and explains to Jack that she was cleaning out a drawer at home and found this piece of paper. She hands it to Jack and tells him that it's going to change his life. As Jack finishes reading it, he looks at Phyllis and says, "Is this some sort of joke?" Phyllis, "I thought it was at first Jack, but it's not. The DNA test proved this entire time that you are Summer's daddy." Jack looks at Phyllis and states, "This little girl is my daughter. Why would Nick lie for the past two years? Why would he try and raise my daughter as his own?" Phyllis says, "He wanted to explain it to me but I walked out before he could because I'm so upset by this new development. I kept thinking of all the lives that have been destroyed by this lie. I mean you and I could've worked on our marriage, Sharon and Nick could've remained married." Jack looks at her and says, "What are you going to do about it?" Phyllis tells him that she left Nicholas and probably will stay at the Athletic Club until she can figure out what to do. She says, "I know one thing, I'm not going to deny you your daughter anymore. I want to change the birth certificate to have your name as the father because it's the right thing to do. I want you to spend as much time as you want with your daughter; if you want to?" Jack says, "Oh Phyllis, of course I want to spend a lot of time with my daughter. I want her in my life and I also want you back in my life. I want to give our daughter the family she deserves. I don't want her anywhere near the Newman's. She deserves better than them." Phyllis agrees with him and tells Jack that she already has a call into Michael for divorce filings. Phyllis says, "He's already wasted two years of your life with your daughter, I don't waste anymore of that." Jack asks Phyllis if she wants to have their first outing as a family and go have lunch together at the Athletic Club. Phyllis agrees and gets Summer ready. Jack picks up Summer and they walk out together.

Nick is back at the tack house and about to call Sharon. He calls her and she answers the phone. Nick tells Sharon he needs to see her immediately. Sharon gets off the phone very concerned. Nick arrives and Sharon lets him in. Nick tells Sharon she should sit down for what he's about to tell her. Sharon sits down and Nick sits next to her. He asks if Noah is home because he wants to have time with his children. Sharon looks a little confused and tells him Faith is upstairs napping and Noah is upstairs also doing his homework. Nick says, "I'll talk to you first and then I'd like to have some family time." Sharon says, "Nick what is it you want to say to me?" Nick says, "Well, Sharon I need to be honest with you about something that may change our lives for good. I lied to everyone two years ago regarding Summer's DNA. I told everyone that she was my daughter and Phyllis today found the paperwork from the testing center and saw that Jack is Summer's dad, not me." Sharon just stares at Nick and says, "Why did you lie about that little girl's father? How could you put me and Noah through all this pain from two years ago, when you knew the truth the entire time?" Nick states, "I thought at the time you deserved better than me, and I guess I wanted a life with Phyllis. I've ruined so many lives Sharon especially yours, but I'm here to try and make amends." Sharon states, "Nick I don't know if I can forgive you for this. You're still married to Phyllis and I'm trying to raise our daughter on my own." Nick looks at Sharon and says, "I have a feeling my marriage is over. I know it's going to take time for me to gain your trust back, all I'm asking for is to spend more time with my children and you." Sharon tells him she needs to think about it but she won't deny Nick from seeing his kids. As they continue to talk, Faith begins to cry. Sharon stands up and Nick stops her and says, "I would like to go and get our daughter." Sharon stops and lets Nick go up and get her.

Nick comes back down with Faith in his arms. Nick looks at Sharon and says, "This is our baby girl. The one that Cassie told us we would have. I want to make everything right with my children. I want to make it right with you also." "Nick I told you I'm going to need sometime to think about everything. I can promise you that I'm not going to deny you spending time with your children", says Sharon. Nick says, "Let me take you and the kids out for supper tonight and then we can go to the hospital and you and the kids can meet my new brother and sister." Sharon states, "Nikki had her babies?" Nick says, "yes and Vicki had her baby also." Sharon agrees with Nick and he explains that he'll be back later to pick them up. He gives Faith a kiss on the cheek and says, "My sweet little girl, daddy is going to take good care of you from now on." With that he hands Faith over to Sharon and leaves.

Nick goes to the hospital and walks into his mom's room. Nikki noticing something is wrong with Nicholas brings it up to him. He tells his mom and dad that there are going to be changes in his life starting tonight. Nick explains to his parents that Phyllis and Summer have moved out because she found the evidence that Nick has been lying to her for the past two years. Nikki says, "Sweetheart what do you mean the past two years?" Nick says, "I lied about the paternity of Summer. She was and is Jack's daughter not mine." Victor says, "My boy why did you lie about it when your marriage to Sharon could've been saved?" Nick says, "Well because I wanted to be with Phyllis. I thought that would've been the only way. But enough about me, I don't want this to put a damper on your happiness and your two new bundles of joy." Victor states, "My boy what are your plans now." Nick says, "I'm having dinner with Sharon and the children tonight. I've already talked to Sharon and explained everything to her. My main focus is spending time with my children." Nikki says, "Well don't push Sharon if you're thinking of reconciliation. I'm sure the two of you are going to work things out but it's going to take time." Nick says, "I wanted to tell the two of you before you heard it from someone else because of Phyllis and Summer moving out." Victor, "Well thank you my boy. I hope you and Sharon can work things out but slowly." Nick says, "I can see the two of you have some babies to take care of so I'm going to go home and get ready for my dinner dates for tonight." Nikki and Victor tells him goodbye and to keep them informed.

As Nick leaves, Nikki looks at Victor and says, "I'm so surprised at the turn of events in our family's lives. At least you and I have learned our lesson and are finally going to show Genoa City that we know how to make a strong marriage work for the rest of our lives." Victor says, "I love you so much and I'm so happy for the life and family you've given me. It's everything I have and could ever want in my life. I can't wait until tomorrow when we can take these two beautiful miracles home with us." Nikki says, "You know once we take our newborns home we can finally start planning our wedding and finish the family cookout." She walks up to Victor puts her hands around his waist and says, "I have loved you my entire life and I want to thank you for the beautiful family that we have made. I think we should get some rest because tomorrow is going to be a big day for us." Victor agrees with her and puts his hands on her cheeks and says, "My sweet love Nikki, I have always loved you and always will. Sweet dreams my love." Nikki climbs into bed and falls asleep as Victor lies down on the cot next to her and holding her hand falls asleep.


End file.
